Rivet City security
Officer Davis Officer Lorin Private Jones }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Led by Chief Harkness, Rivet City security serves as the security and police force of Rivet City. Duties The members of Rivet City security guard key points within the city, such as the bridge into the city and the market, as well as patrolling the ship's corridors for "troublemakers." They seem to have a rather laid-back attitude towards their job, informing the player that if "someone steals something from you, take it back. If someone shoots at you, shoot back." and stating that they will only intervene against crimes they personally witness. They do, however, become hostile towards and hunt down anyone seen committing acts of violence against Rivet City inhabitants (e.g. the player character). Members * Chief Harkness * Commander Lana Danvers * Officer Lepelletier * Officer Davis * Officer Lorin * Private Jones (Mister Gutsy robot) * Brad Danvers (Formerly) * Rivet City guards All of the Rivet City security guards carry a "hangar key" to the Marketplace. If killed, generic security guards will eventually respawn after 72 hours. Combat The 10mm SMG is the standard-issue firearm for all Rivet City security officers. They have excellent training with small guns however, therefore they will often appropriate a better weapon from Flak 'N Shrapnel's or a dead foe. Officers sent on caravan duty are also issued grenades. ''Broken Steel'' In Broken Steel, Rivet City security can be seen acting as guards for the Water Caravans transporting Aqua Pura from Project Purity to the rest of the Capital Wasteland. Each water caravan is usually accompanied by 2 Rivet City security guards armed with 10mm SMGs. If spoken to, these guards often express concern over water caravan duty, stating that it is a suicide mission. Indeed, these caravans often fall victim to attacks by super mutants, Enclave, wildlife, raiders, and the Wasteland's various other hostile inhabitants. The security guards will also have a water crate key in their inventory along with the hangar key. Water caravans also sometimes have Brotherhood of Steel Initiates or Knights instead of Rivet City security as guards. These heavier-armed caravans tend to perform better when ambushed by hostiles. Notes * If you murder a guard, wait 72 hours, and then come back, all guards remember the crime. However, they are not hostile and simply say "I oughta throw you off this ship for what you did, but the boss says Rivet City has to forgive and forget". Harkness says similar dialogue, albeit stating that he'll "let you go just this once". Of course, killing the guards again and talking to Harkness will make him say that he'll let you go over and over. ** Killing the guard on Mothership Zeta results in the same comment noted above although you don't have to wait 72 hours until they're non-hostile again. * If you steal a certain number of items (it doesn't seem to have to be from Rivet City), the guards will know about it, occasionally saying things like "You're a lowlife, but if you keep your nose clean from now on and we'll let you stay." * The guards and Harkness will humorously, at times, also tell other non-player characters to "keep their nose clean" or "they oughta toss them off the ship for what they did". * Every now and then, you can see a guard at Potomac Attire, telling Bannon to inform them whenever he gets new things in. * If you kill Allistair Tenpenny with a headshot, the guards at Rivet City will discuss the event with people. Notable quotes | | | }} Bugs * Occasionally Rivet City guards can be found elsewhere in the wasteland wandering aimlessly around. The Super-Duper Mart, a common spawn point for many a non-player character, supports this spawn point for Rivet City guards for unspecified reasons. * When you are fully hidden, and kill a Rivet City Officer when no one is around, other security officers will become hostile to you, until you return 24 hours later. * Sometimes when you save at the top of the Washington Monument, then fast travel to Rivet City, kill the guard at the entrance, reload your save and fast travel to Rivet City again, the guard will be hostile as if you attacked them. Killing the guard again and then reloading the save should take care of this problem. Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Rivet City characters pl:Ochrona Rivet City (organizacja) ru:Охрана Ривет-Сити